The Lost boys(and girls) in Never
by LivTheZombiePricness
Summary: In an abandoned city called Never, there lives a boy named Peter Pan and his merry band. There are no rules, no leader and no other people for a 100 kilometres. Follow Wendy and Tinkerbell as they get know the crazy city of Never.
1. Just when the night could not get worse

_I'm sorry if any of the characters are out of characters_

* * *

 **Wendy POV**

It is 10pm and the boys and Tink are still not back. I am not one to worry about things like this. Peter and the boys do some pretty dangerous stuff on a regular basis, but they know how I hate it when their are late for bed. Just then there was a knock at the front door. It could be Tinkerbell, but she usually walks right in and if she does she is also yelling at me or Peter to "OPEN UP".

I grabbed the dagger Peter gave me and yelled "Who is it?". I got a response pretty quickly.

"It's your old friend, James," the person on the other side answered. Oh great.

"What do you want Hook?" I tightened my grip on the dagger.

The door swung open and I quickly ducked behind the chair beside the fire as I heard him say, "You dear Wendy, you."

"And why, Captain," I said with more confidence then I felt, "Would I ever go anywhere with you?" I raised my knife and got ready to throw it.

"Oh, I can be very convincing" Hook smiled as held up a struggling boy. Michael!

"Let him go!" I demanded.

"I don't think so" Hook deadpanned, "Now, I would throw away that knife and come over here or something very bad will happen to dear little Michael." As he said this, he pulled a gun out of his belt and put it to Michael's head.

Just when I thought this night could not get any worse.

 **Tinkerbell POV**

It went very wrong very fast. Living with Peter Pan, you get kinda used to things go wrong. I mean just last week there was the stick with the girls by the water, but even by Peter standers, this was bad.

"That went sooo well" I spoke the thought that everyone was thinking.

John got up to try and open the window again as Toddles spoke " It could be worse"

John gave the bars in the window one last shake then turned around. " How could it be worse? We are stick in the dangon under James Hook's house. Peter at the bottom of a big pit, Michael be taken to who know where and they want to kidnap Wendy. How could it be worse?" He yelled.

The Twins jump to Toddles defense. "We could be dead" the first twin started "Or we could be almost dead" the second twin finished.

I was sure that John was going to start yelling again, the door started to open.

Just when I thought this night could not get any worse.


	2. The abandoned streets of Never

**Wendy POV**

I dropped my knife and stood up from behind the chair with my hands in the air.

"Ok, Hook you win. I'll come with you."

"Good choice. Now walk slowly over here." Hook smiled a crooked smile as I walked towards him, stopping only when there was about a metre between us. "Now," he said as he moved so he and Michael were behind me, "keep walking till I tell you to stop."

We walked down the stairs till we were in the parking lot under the building we are staying in this month. We change regularly so we have some peace from Hook, his gang and the "mermaids". Waiting there was a limousine the Captain got from somewhere. He motioned for me to get in and I did so.

"Take a seat anywhere, my dear." Hook said as came in after me and took a seat. I took the seat farthest from him as the limo left the parking lot.

"Can I hold Michael ?" I asked. When Hook looked at me like I was crazy, I continued, "The car going like 80 km an hour and you're sitting right next to the door anyway," I reasoned, " so there no why I can get out. There is no harm in letting me hold Michael."

Hook seemed to think about it for a minute before giving me Michael. I checked him over for cuts and bruises. He had a few but seemed ok on the whole.

"Wen-dy, where are we going?" Michael asked as he made himself comfortable in my lap.

"I don't know. But why don't you get some rest."

As Michael fell asleep, Hook decided to make his presence know again. "Aren't you two cute." He smiled as I glared at him.

I sighed and looked out the window at the abandoned streets of Never.

 **Tinkerbell POV**

We were all standing up by the time door was full open. It was Smee and Billy Jukes. Dang it. So no buy our way out of here. John (as always) was the first to speak up.

"Why are we here and where's Peter? " John yelled and started to move forward before I pulled him back. Billy Jukes laughed at us."

"Oh, you'll know soon enough." He and Smee both pulled out guns and pointed them at us. "Now move it" We were led out to a station wagon.

"Get in" Smee ineffectively tried to snarl at us but but he had gun so it was kinda of scary anyway. We got in and Smee got behind the wheel with Bill in the passenger seat with his gan pointing at us. We started down the hill in what must have once been the centre of Never. It was really cramped but i had managed not to stuck in the middle.

I sighed and looked out the window at the abandoned streets of Never.


	3. Could not believe

_I'm sorry about the very long wait. I kinda lost interest in this story but I'm back now. I'm about half way this story so they will probably be about three more chapters._

 _LivTheZombiePricness_

* * *

 **Wendy POV**

We drove for a fair amount of time. Out of Never and into the mountains surrounding it. Hook had mostly inorged me and Michael. I had spent a lot of time in these mountains but I had never gone looking this area.

" Here we are," Hook announced as the limo pulled over.

"In the middle of nowhere?" I questioned as I got out of the limo while making sure the Captain could't grab Michael.

"Not quite" He walked a little into the woods. The driver, who I could now see was Cookson, took out a pistol and force me to follow. After walking for about five minutes, we got to a clearing about 6 meters (19 feet) across.

"What-" I started to ask but I was pushed forward to a hole dug into the ground. When I looked down, I gasped because i couldn't believe who was down there.

 **Tinkerbell POV**

The car was really tense. Slightly and John were taking turns glaring at Smee and Billy Jukes. I think the twins were trying to remember the route we were taking but I'm not totally sure. After a long time or at least what seamed like a long time (time is a little bleary when there is a gun being pointed at you), we pulled over. By now we had reached the mountains around never.

"So are we here?" Nibs asked

"Almost" Smee smiled as he pulled out his gun " Now get out"

"They're are going shoot us and bury the bodies" Tootles said under his breath

They lead us through the woods for around five minutes. After that we got area that was void of trees. I could see Wendy, Hook, and what I think is Michael. We were lead over there and I looked down and couldn't believe who I saw


	4. Chapter 4

_I know its been a year. This will only have one more chapter (that will hopefully be done by next May). I'm really sorry. Happy Birthday to my brother, who really loves this story. No beta or second look- over._

* * *

 **Wendy POV**

Peter. Of course it was Peter. As I looked down at him, I heard a bunch of people come up beside me. Looking to my right, I saw Tinkerbell and the rest of the boys come up beside me. Tink looked down at Peter and then back at me.

"You guys ok?" She leans over and asks me.

"We are as well as we can be," I replied. "Anyone hurt badly?"

"Curly has a bad cut on the side of his head and I think one of the twins sprained his wrist," John leaned over to tell me.

"Stop all that muttering" Cookson yelled at us as he and Cecco came over to our group. " Now you are properly all wondering why you are here."

"I think it rather obvious why we here," Slightly grumbled. "And now I think it is time we be leaving." At that, everyone took the chance to attack.

I jumped at Hook, taking him by surprise, and disarmed him of his gun. On the edge of my eyesight, I saw Tinkerbell going to get Peter. Grabbing Hook's discarded gun, me and Michael to off for the limo.

 **Tink POV**

After Slightly gave the signal to attack, I jumped down to get Peter. The hole wasn't deep, only around two meters deep. Even so, it was over my head and Peter was unconscious. Not one of Hook's crew seemed to have seen me, so there was still time to find a way out.

I heaved Peter up so I was supporting most of his weight and called up,"John."

After a few seconds, John appeared at the edge of the hole. I gestured to Peter and John nodded and disappeared. A moment later, he retuned with a rope ladder. Calling out to one of the twins to hold the rope ladder well John help me get Peter up the ladder.

"Wendy went that way"


	5. Chapter 5

_I' m back and it before May 2018. It has been almost 8 months but this last chapter. It been a run. If there is another update, it just because I'm think of putting all of this in one chapter_

 _LivTheZombiePricness_

* * *

 **Wendy POV**

Pushing through the underbrush, I had the sudden thought that I didn't know where I was going. I had also left everyone else without any idea where to go. I came to stop suddenly when the sound of boots started to come closer. Too heavy to be a boy, I turned just in time to see Jukes coming towards me.

Putting Michael down, I levelled Hook's gun at him and spoke, "Take one more step and I'll shoot."

Jukes stopped, but pulled both of his knives, and scoffed "You don't know how to and even if you did, you don't have the guts."

"Try me," my voice was slightly shaky and my hands seemed to have a mind of their own. Somehow I kept hold of the gun and Jukes kept his distance. We circled each other for awhile when I saw Curly come up to us.

I stop turning to face him and he stops turning. "What would you do if I put down this gun?" I don't make a move to do it, but keep my eyes locked on him.

"I would take both of you back to the Captain," He said, but his cat liked smile said he would gut us on the spot. Curly was right behind Jukes now and holding a stolen axe.

I pretend to believe him. I start to lower Hook's gun and Jukes changed. I quickly turned and covered Michael. Then there was a scream and large thud. Too large to be Curly.

I grabbed Micheal off the ground and he clung to me. I then grabbed Curly and started moving as fast as we could in my original direction. Just getting away from the body and camp would be good enough.

"I wanted my axe," Curly complained. I just gave him a look and was about to start yelling when we finally broke thought the tree line.

 **Tink POV**

We took off in to the woods. Curly had left awhile back and all the others made good time catching up. John and I trailed behind, Peter being a dead weight. He was breathing at least, but he won't wake up. We had to go off course, when Hook's crew came crashing though the woods.

"Shouldn't we do something?" I whisper to John.

"What can we do?" John whispered back. "Let just get out of here and get revenge another day."

Progress was slow, but finally we broke on too the road. There was nothing in sight.

"Great." I mutter "We're dead."

"No," John pointed up the road. "We're not."

Coming up the road was a black limo, followed by the car that had taken us up to whatever we are. Tootles was leaning out the passenger window of the limo.

"Get ready," He shouted at us and someone, probably Nibs, opened the back door.

"I take it back," John said as we got Peter ready to jump,"We are going to die."

We got Peter in no problem, and that the car stated speeding up. There was some confusion, John got a bump on the head, and the limo lost the back window, but somehow we lost them.

"It has been a night," Slightly rested back on floor of the limo. "We need a new house."


End file.
